Harry Potter and the Fifth Founder Year 7
by Derp.Me
Summary: Harry is back, but this time, the spotlight shines on Tessa, a mischevious, impish girl, who is VERY closely linked to Sirius...
1. Meet Tessa

1

Hi well uhh...this is my story...and yeah...It's a bit short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise.

The young girl swung her long black hair over her shoulder as she trudged up the walk of number 4 Private Drive. She carried a small bag, containing what she called "all of her worldly treasures." She reached up and pressed the doorknob, and she heard odd noises coming from inside. Then the door swung open to reveal a tall (well to her he was) boy, with jet black hair, and emerald green eyes. "Hi." she said brightly "My name's Tessa, I just arrived from the orphanage." she held out her hand and the boy shook it.

"HEY AUNT PETUNIA! THAT GIRL'S HERE!" he called over his shoulder, and then turned back to her" Come on in. " he said, stepping aside to let her by. Suddenly she were caught in a VERY boney hug " Ooooh! Look at you! You're so cute!" she squealed, pinching one of her cheeks. _how come I get all the weirdos... _She thought and forced a smile." Harry!" the lady barked."Take Tessa up to the spare room! " she took your bag, and forced it into his arms.

He sighed, and walked up the stairs "Here, your room's this way. " he said, and she followed him. He took her to a room at the end of the hall. "Here ya go." he said swinging the door open." This, is your room." She gasped, not from amazement, but from horror. The room was a sickly white, with drab yellow curtains, and a bed set to match(It was ALMOST as bad as the orphanage. (All it was missing was a huge hole in the floor)

She grimaced, and the boy laughed as he saw it."At least it's a room. They made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs for years." he said, and she giggled."That's where they used to put me at the orphanage. They called it the time-out center, but I called it my room" she laughed.

"Now why would you be in there?" he asked, sincerely interested."Well let's just say I am ahem WAS a little bugger." He chuckled at this."So what's your full name?" she asked flopping down on the bed."Harry James Potter." he answered, and she smiled" Tessa Rose Black. It's a pleasure to meet you" she said with a small bow. She saw him freeze when she said her last name, but he shook it of and smiled."Well I'll leave you to get settled in. My rooms just 3 doors down from here on the opposite side, Come visit anytime." He said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Well that's it for now. Read the next one to see what happens.

Kali


	2. She's a witch!

**Tessa watched Harry as he headed out the door, and she sighed from relief.**

**_man he needs to relax. He's so...creepy.. _she thought as she unpacked her clothes...well the little that she had. She ran her hand across a picture on the bottom of her bag that was moving. A wizards portrait. She ran her hand across it, and sighed as she hung it up on the wall._it was so long ago..._ she shook her head. _no. I refuse to let that get to me. _she told herself and looked at the bed." This, however, has GOT to go." she muttered and pulled out her wand. With one huge sweep across the room it was magically changed. The walls became pure white, and the bed turned into a four poster. It's bright orange and yellow curtaing hung down over the red bedspread, and the red curtains blew in the breeze._ Now THATS more like it. _she thought, and flopped onto her bed. "maybe this wont be so bad..." she mumbled with a yawn._so tired... _she thought, and drifted off into a light sleep.**

_**"Come Tessa, tell me where it is.." a deep voice tempted**_

_**"NEVER!" a girls voice shouted" YOU WILL NEVER POSSESS THAT KNOWLEDGE!" **_

_**" Tessa my dear, it is not your choice. Just tell me where it is, and I'll set you free." The voice cooed again.**_

_**"kiss my a-" she started but was interupted by a sharp pain in her head**_

_**"Now, Now little Tessa, no backtalk" A different voice. Sneering and taunting. A males.**_

_**"Shut up Sniffy." the girl sneered, and tossed her head.**_

_**"Still cocky I see" Another new voice, high and mighty sounding, and also snobbish.**_

_**"Oh hello Lucy, still have your wonderful hair I see." the girl taunted **_

_**"ENOUGH!" a cruel voice bellowed"NO MORE!"**_

_**"yes m'lord." the people bowed and left.**_

_**"fools" the girl muttered**_

_**"Now let's see how long you survive with me interrogating you" the voice sneered**_

_**"Just try it Grandpa." the girl growled, and screamed as a wave of pain ripped through her.**_

_**"Now. Where is the place?" the man asked.**_

_**"bite me."**_

_**Another wave ripped through her, making her scream even louder**_

_**"Tell me girl, or I will kill you."**_

_**"With every ending, comes a new beginning. I'll enjoy the afterlife, as I have enjoyed life." the girl murmered and the man yelled in outrage.**_

_**"THEN PERISH!" he yelled and pointed his wand at her throat" AVEDA KADAVRA!" he spoke and a jet of green light shot at the girl.**_

**"GAH!" Tessa bolted out of bed screeching. She panted, and looked around the room. It was the same, only it was night. She sighed in relief, and stood up off of the floor. Suddenly Harry burst into the room, his wand out. "WHAT HAPPENED!" he shouted looking around."uhh...a bad dream?" Tessa said, raising an eyebrow."Man Nee was right. You ARE uptight." Harry looked around puzzled." How'd you get the room like this?" he asked, then it clicked." Your a witch!" he exclaimed and Tessa laughed" Well it took you long enough! I expected the great Harry Potter to notice sooner."She said, as she sat down on the bed. Harry looked at her suspiciously."Don't worry, I don't bite...much..." she said with a laugh. He weighed his chances, and sat down, but jumped right back up in a second. Hanging on his butt was a Pygmy Puff with sharp white fangs. Tessa burst out in hysterical laughter, and fell off the bed."Y-Y-You should see your FACE!" she spluttered, and laughed some more. Harry looked at her, and chuckled at how much she reminded him of the Weasly twins. She stood up, and, while wiping a tear out of her eye, she gently pulled the Pygmy Puff off of Harry and placed it in a cage.**

**"Why didn't you tell me you were a witch, and why didn't you stare at my scar if you knew who I was?" he demanded, changing the subject.**

**"1, Because I wanted to see if you would notice, and 2, Would you have liked it if I stared?" she said flatly, and he blushed."Oh...I knew that..." he said, and Tessa laughed.**

**"Well it's been nice and all, but GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" Tessa bellowed suddenly, and pushed Harry out, slamming the door behind him."Woah..." was all he could say.**

**"So Tessa, has Harry noticed yet?"**

**"Yeah, I screamed and he came running in to play the part of the gallant hero"she replied, rolling her eyes. **

**Hermione laughed"Your so weird." she said, shaking her head**

**"I know isn't it great!" Tessa exclaimed, clapping her hands.**

**Hermione laughed again.**

**"So which school are you going to?"**

**"Well seeing as mine was destroyed, and Durmstrang is an ALL BOYS SCHOOL, I think I'll go with Hogwarts!" she said, smiling sarcastically. Hermione blushed, then looked down."Well it's not for sure for sure that it'll re-open or not." Tessa just shrugged."well I am NOT going to Durmstrang" she said, and stuck her tongue out. **

**Hermione was allowed to come over to the Dursley's house for a week. surprisingly. **

**Tessa and Hermione were cousins. Tessa's mom was Hermione's aunt, who was a muggle-born witch, and she never told anyone till Hermione got accepted to Hogwarts. Tessa had gone to Beauxbatons before it was...well...blown to bits, To put it bluntly.**

**"I really hope it re-opens."Hermione murmered, and stared at the floor sadly.**

**"I really hope it does too Nee." Tessa said, stuffing a chocolate chip cookie in her already full mouth.**

**"...don't suppose you'd give me one?" Hermoine asked.**

**"Not on your life." she snorted, shoving another cookie in her mouth. Hermoine laughed.**

**Their conversation was interrupted by a loud banging on the door."Tessa." Dudley grunted.**

**"aw shit." She moaned, and Hermoine quickly muttered a spell. A wave of light went over the room, making it appear as if it was underwater. **

**"whaddya want porky?" She asked.  
"You." he grunted.**

**"Get a life!!!" She smiled innocently, kicking him in the shins. He yelped, and hopped around holding it."wow, that's the most physical activity I've ever seen him do..." she said, and slammed the door shut. Hermoine grimaced."Does he always do that?" she asked."Yes actually, I think it's a favourite passtime of his or something..." Tessa said, and flopped onto her bed.**

**"I'm bored..."she sighed.**

**"Oh no." Hermoine said, and Tessa grinned impishly."please??""No! Your not allowed to do magic out of school!" "ah, but there's a loophole in that rule." Tessa flashed a fanged grin at her cousin." I ain't in no school!" She laughed, and ran to the window."Wether you come or not, I'm still doing it." She smirked, and hopped out. She was greeted by the cold night air. As she fell to the ground, her body morphed, and a black wolf landed cracefully on the ground. She shook her head and loped off down the street. Behind her, Hermoine ran out the front door, with a clone of Tessa, which transformed back into a pencil as soon as Hermoine uttered the word. "Come back here!!!" Hermoine called, but Tessa didn't listen, and happily trotted off to scare the pants off of the local idiots.**

**A.K.A- Dudley's gang.**


End file.
